Jennifer Coleson (Ice Queen)
Jennifer Anne Coleson is a mutant with cryokinetic abilities. Her mutant alias is Ice Queen. History Jennifer was born and raised in an apartment building in San Francisco, California. Her father was abusive to his mother and her and her mother was too afraid to stand up to him. When Jennifer was twelve, her father had just come home from spending all day at a bar and he was very drunk. He was about to hit Jennifer's mother, Eliza, but Jennifer stood up to him and pushed him. He looked at her with such anger and he raised his hand to hit Jennifer. She held her hands over her face and tried to block his hit but it never came. She looked and saw that her father was frozen in ice. Her mother then thanked Jennifer for saving them and told her about mutants. That her mother was a mutant with the ability to create forcefields but her father could turn things on and off and he had turned off her abilities. Eliza had been waiting for the day that she got her abilities so she could protect them from her father. The two then lived their lives in a new apartment. Jennifer then met Ryan Jamieson in their freshman year when they went to the same high school. She liked him from the first minute that she laid eyes on him. They eventually started dating and they revealed their powers to each other. They are still dating and they are both seventeen years old. Personality Jennifer is very cold, like her abilities. She doens't feel pity for anybody and is very mean and rude to other kids in school. She is the head cheerleader and she is dating the quarterback of the football team. Powers and Abilities *'Cryokinesis: '''Ice Queen's mutation allows her to manipulate and generate coldness and ice from her body. She can do a variety of things with this ability including creating ice or snow balls, emitting beams of ice or freeze rays, and creating objects or creatures out of snow or ice. She has demonstrated great control of this ability and can use it to encase a whole human in ice. When she generates ice, it is done by freezing moisture into ice and forming into to her liking. *'Cryic Exhalation: With this ability, Ice Queen is able to lower the temperature of the water molecules in her mouth and when she exhales them, they come out as freezing cold air and snow that is capable of freezing something ten feet in front of her. This ability is very dangerous and can also freeze full-grown humans. *Cryophysiology: Ice Queen is able to turn her body into a flexible organic ice form. In this form, she is able to retain all phyiscal movement and can do anything she could do while in her regular form. She is also able to use her cryokinetic ability to create extra armor for her body or create sharp spikes to attach to her body. **Enhanced Strength: While in her ice form, Ice Queen is considerably stronger than in her regular form. She is not even close to Marvel's strength, as he can lift up to twelve tons. Ice Queen can lift about 4 tons while in her ice form. **Enhanced Durability:' Also when in ice form, Ice Queen is more durable than she usually is. She is able to handle more physical attacks or damage than a regular human is capable of handling. **'Reconstitution:' If Ice Queen were to be shattered or incinerated while in ice form, she would be able to reconstitute or heal herself in a matter of minutes with no negative side effects. *'Molecular Inhibition:''' Ice Queen is able to lower the temperature of moisture molecules, causing them to freeze. Relationships *Mother - Eliza Coleson *Father - Lawrence Coleson *Boyfriend - Ryan Jamieson Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants